


【moonsun】论小狼犬的初养成

by JHoneyHJ



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHoneyHJ/pseuds/JHoneyHJ
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 49





	【moonsun】论小狼犬的初养成

小軍人×大學教授

/

从营队回来不过一小时的车程，文星伊揹着她装载为数不多的军中用品的背包，婉拒了学长开车送她的好意，独自坐上那班返家列车。

路上的街景与几年前刚入伍一样未曾变过，从前只能在假日见到一两次的景色，现在看来居然还有些感慨。

手里紧握着那张时间流逝的证明，退伍令三个大字清晰的印刷在纸张的右侧，几年的军中生活像放映片般一点点的在脑海中播放着。

还沉在回忆里，就被手机里的讯息给打断，还不及回复，对方就打了过来。

“喂？”  
“呀！文星伊，恭喜退伍了啊。”电话的那头传来的叫吼，不难听出对方语气中的喜悦，文星伊将手机挪开一小段距离。

“妳小子退伍也不在群组通知，要不是喜延有跟妳同梯退伍的朋友，妳怕不是要一直瞒着我们，嗯？”那头的声音换了个低沉的男声，那人暴风rap的语速惹得文星伊一阵逗笑。

“嘿嘿，我这不是忘了吗？”

“哎哎哎这次先饶了妳，找时间出来庆祝啊，厂商送货来了，先挂。”有些匆匆的要挂了通话，安喜延接过又八卦的说了句：“记得要带上那位哦，我们可是从妳入伍等到退伍，连个照片都不给看。”

“知道了。”

“对了，灿多送了退伍礼物放在妳家信箱，记得查收。”  
“还有…情人节好好过哦。”

“呀、安喜延──”不等她回复，对方抢快挂了通话，留下她一人红着脸捧着手机。

出了车站，文星伊并不急着回到家去。

先是打了车到了提早预约好的设计师那，将头上的一头乱毛重新整理修剪，又到附近的餐馆买了几道菜。

提着大包小包准备回程时，突然想到些什么，便折返回去。

简单的布置一下，文星伊累瘫在客厅，一整天的劳累感爆发，连行李都还不及整理，就先在沙发上打起呼来。

/

睡了一轮起来，除了外面的天色黑了点，心心念念的那个人还是没回来。

文星伊在客厅里悠转，安喜延的话忽然在脑中响起。  
她踩着地板拖鞋走到门口，拉开信件箱在黑暗中摸索，摸到了一个小方盒随即拿出，还没看清那盒上的包装，熟悉的声音从后方传来。

“飘…飘里？”  
“姐姐！”文星伊顺手将方盒塞进裤袋里，转身扑向思念已久的恋人。

“回来不说一声，要是今天留在学校或是有聚会，妳打算一直等下去吗？”金容仙回抱住小狼犬，揉着她毛茸茸的后脑，亲昵的与她蹭着鼻头。

“唔……不小心睡着了，就忘了。”小狼奶唧唧的回应，一头蹭到了那人的胸脯上。

“噗。”  
“先进去。”她拍拍埋在胸前的脑袋，牵起那人的手就往屋子里走。

刚推开大门，映入眼帘的是小孩精心布置的场面。  
挂满彩带的墙面以及满地的玫瑰花瓣，从门口一路蔓延至餐桌，偌大的桌面摆放着一束玫瑰，仔细看的话上面有两只相拥的玩偶。

金容仙作为大学教授，在这个属于情人的节日里，看过不少花样百出的大学生，就连自己也被感染浪漫的氛围。

“噗哧，真老套。”在内心狠狠吐槽那人的招式，不过心里早已软的一塌糊涂。

毕竟长年待在军队里看着一群Alpha，又有谁能浪漫得起来呢。

奖励般的在小Alpha的嘴角印上一个浅嚐即止的吻，在线晃尾巴求表扬的小狼满足的露齿笑。

许久未见的两人，对彼此都有太多想诉说的话语，不知道从哪里开口，所幸看着对方不语。

想念化作行动，金容仙率先咬上了那人粉嫩的薄唇，含在两片唇瓣之间左右撕磨，双手下意识的攀上那人宽厚的肩颈，两具躯体更加贴近。

金容仙抱着她向后靠了靠，一脚抬起抵在那人的双腿间的缝隙，将她禁锢在自己与墙面之间。

“飘啦，想姐姐吗？”被吻得晕呼呼的，文星伊甚至分不清她问的是哪种想念，标致的身材与自己紧紧贴合着，她觉得空调应该坏了，不然为什么这么燥热。

“……想。”软儒儒的应答着，对女友的思念，她毫不保留的展露出来。

“哪里更想姐姐一些，嗯？”接吻时便感受到了某人那里的变化，她有些惊喜，不过是几个月没开过荤的小Alpha居然变得如此敏感。

使坏的捏住昂首挺胸的头部，一手不安分的在那人身上游移，看着小Alpha堂皇却没出手制止的反应，金容仙勾起邪媚的笑容，她爱惨恋人这副不知所措的模样。

“都…都很想……”小Alpha嗑嗑巴巴的回应，敏感处被omega握在手中，按耐不住的加重了喘息。

“这段时间，有没有偷偷自己来，嗯？”还没等到她下一个动作，文星伊就开口澄清：“没有！”

交往这些年来，文星伊太清楚女友的癖好，在床上将她列为自己的所有物，就连基本的解决生理需求，都必须得到姐姐的同意。

她想起刚确认关系的时期，双手被领带束缚在床头，那处被套上铁制的小圆环，姐姐精湛的手法弄的她在高潮的边缘游走。

姐姐以她不乖为由，不断搓弄着却不让她射出，最后是自己忍不住在床上哭得一把眼泪一把鼻涕，再三承诺不会再有下次后，姐姐才软了心让她释放。

那次被控射的划面还历历在目，文星伊打个机灵，拼命的摇头以示自己的清白，她可不希望经历第二次的“惩罚”。

“哦？那……检查看看？”语毕，不给小Alpha反应的时间，那人迳自摸上腺体，隔着军裤厚重的布料，挑逗里头的小东西。

指尖在裤裆的位置描绘着硬挺的轮廓，布料的质感不比一般的裤子薄，对她来说久了更像是搔痒般的存在。

金容仙发现到那人的反应比刚开始还要平静许多，很快发现了根源。

纤细的双手复上腰间的皮带，文星伊的情绪伴随着裤链被拉下而更加澎湃，有些亢奋的咽了咽口水。

“姐…姐姐……”许久未经历情事，光是隔着洁白的内裤抚摸，就惹得小Alpha哭着喊姐姐。

“不行了？”金容仙好笑的看着眼眶泛红的小年下，手上的动作更加过份的探入，直接握上直挺挺的腺体。

冰凉的手才刚摸上，她感受到那人明显的颤抖，文星伊低头靠在姐姐的颈窝，用力吸取那令人安心的信息素，一面弓着腰更抓紧了姐姐的衣摆。

“唔……”没有多馀的技巧，只是简单的上下滑动，没一会小年下就全数交代在姐姐的手里。

一股白精沾满金容仙的手掌，指缝中不免沾染一些，她满意的举起手，刻意在文星伊的面前拉开了拇指与食指的间距，浓稠的液体随着间距的扩大却没断裂，展现了囤积已久的纯度。

“嗯…我们飘啦，很听话呢。”刚释放完的小年下眼神迷离，微张着嘴呆头呆脑的愣在原地。

金容仙看着一脸懵懵的小孩，对着她又亲又抱，一边将方才射在手中的液体重新抹回疲软的小兽上。

文星伊的脸着实属于清纯的类型，即使当了兵稚气没能褪去多少，每次跟她滚完床金容仙都有种欺负未成年的错觉。

“乖孩子是有奖励的，飘啦…喜欢吗？”金容仙伸手解开胸前的衣扣，白衬衫下若隐若现的丰满刺激着小狼的兽性。

文星伊几乎两眼发光的将她扑倒在地毯上，得到omega的应允，一把扯开了遮蔽物，衣料上的扣子无辜的被弹开分散到客厅的各个角落。

发情的小狼匆匆的解开衣带便埋头在胸前啃了起来，雪白的双峰上布满星星点点的印记。她又学着还没断奶的小孩，含上一边的挺立啜了啜，空气中弥漫着色情的水声。

“嗯…飘啦、慢一点……”揉着那人的耳垂示意她调整速度，奈何禁慾许久的Alpha早已听不见任何指示，只是更加粗鲁的进攻。

金容仙今天穿的是绑带式的包臀裙，左右两侧各绑了一个精致的结，小狼来不及欣赏就先上了手，急躁的想解开。

俗话说，欲速则不达。

金容仙看到她一连串的行为算是明白了这句话的意思，小孩急红了眼，拉扯着两边怎么也拉不开，那人不满的撇撇嘴。

动手不行就动嘴，那是小孩一贯的做法。

咬上厚质的绳结，除了被口水浸湿了点，不变的是还固执的卡在那的绳索，小孩赌气般的跨坐在姐姐身上，开始与那条裙子进行了斗争。

Omega被自家Alpha的行为逗笑，拍了拍那人结实的屁股示意她起身，自己则坐起来解被弄死的结。

有条有理的解法三两下就让那件黑色的裙子与小孩褪去的军裤交叠在一旁。

文星伊握着重新硬挺的腺体，用柔嫩的头部蹭了蹭穴口，无暇去顾及什么便挤了进去。

凶猛的小兽在体内探索，小Alpha顺着本能一前一后的挺动，俯下身在姐姐的唇边索吻，不停汲取那人口中的唾液。

“嗯…飘啦……”  
“姐姐，舒服吗？”反客为主的小屁孩马上佔了上风，脱口而出的就是荤话。

“再里面一点……”接收到指令，小Alpha直起腰枝向前挺了挺，完全有了要将囊袋也撞进去的气势。

卡在喉间的呻吟被撞的破碎，逐渐适应那人的粗暴，转而成为一波波的快感，金容仙这才睁开眼看着眼前的小Alpha。

不知道小Alpha在什么时候褪去了上衣，当过兵后结实的肌肉显现出来，长期在阳光下训练，皮肤的色泽被晒的黝黑，反而更有一种说不上来的魅力。

文星伊在姐姐身上努力耕耘着，每一下都像是要诉说长年没见的思念，狠狠的挺入再浅浅的拔出，不管做过多少次，姐姐永远都像初夜一样紧实，缴的她好生舒爽。

“哈啊…飘啦…不行了……”金容仙难耐的撑起腰腹，双手扣着小Alpha的指缝，在几声尖叫后达到高潮。

一股热潮从体内汹湧而至，冲刷在敏感的冠头上，文星伊只是拔出将身下的人翻了面又重新挺入。

金容仙低估了自家小军人的体力，已经不再是从前那个插了几下就哭着内射的小哭包了。不断收缩着内壁直到第二次的高潮来临，小Alpha才终于缴械投降。

“嘶……”文星伊抽出埋在甬道里的茎身，乳白色的液体争先恐后的从穴口流出，金容仙被抱在怀里，靠着小年下的胸膛细声问道：“妳又射在里面了，怎么办？”

“唔……姐姐把它尿出来？”面对小年下无厘头的回应，年上难得羞红了脸，粉拳轻轻砸在那人的胸上。

“真是……”

“姐姐，如果真的怀孕了就生下来吧，我可以负责的。”小年下突然正色，一脸真诚的看着姐姐。

金容仙没有回应，只是献上自己的唇，将那些未说出口的话转为缠绵的吻。

不用多馀的承诺，她们都坚信对方会与自己长相厮守。

/

小小小番外

隔日清晨，丁辉人到信箱检查收件时，意外发现了最里头有个小包装，顺势拿了出来。

只见包装印上令人害躁的数字，背后贴了张仓鼠便利贴写道：

“情人节快乐，等妳找到情人那天不用太感谢我。  
── 飘”

单身二十四年的小丁同学愤愤的看着对面紧闭的房门，

哼，有情人了不起，本狗子才不过那种伤财又伤身的节日呢。

－END

@文飘里的圈外女友


End file.
